disney_villainousfandomcom-20200213-history
Location
Each Realm has four locations to which you may move your Villain Mover. Each location represents a location from the movie each Villain hails from. Each location has 3 to 5 actions that a villain can perform during their turn. A location has two sides where cards can be played * Fate Section: cards from the Fate Deck must be played above each location. Actions at the top of the location become unavailable when Heroes are played. * Villain Section: cards from the Villain Deck must be played below each location. There is no limit to the number of Villain or Fate cards that may be played to a location. as cards are played to locations, slightly offset them so all cards at a location can be seen. Locked Locations Some Villains have locations that are locked at the beginning of the game, but which may be unlocked during the game. A locked location is denoted with a Lock Token. * A villain cannot move to a locked location. * Cards cannot be played to, moved to, or moved from a locked location. * If a card is at a location that later becomes locked, the card's Ability, if any, remains in effect The following are the locked locations that can be found in the game: * Jolly Roger in Captain Hook's Realm is unlocked when the Never Land Map is played. * Dwarfs' Cottage in Evil Queen's Realm is unlocked once she plays four different Ingredients. * Cave of Wonders in Jafar's Realm is unlocked when the Scarab Pendant is played. * The Palace in Ursula's Realm is unlocked when Change Form is played. Unlike other villain's locked locations, the lock token in Ursula's Realm is not removed from the board, instead it's moved to Ursula's Lair. Each time Change Form is played, the lock token is moved between The Palace and Ursula's Lair, unlocking one location and locking the other. Design trends The following trends seem to followed in the design of locations within a Realm: * Each Realm has a location with a bottom-row Gain 3 Power action, and two Play a Card actions, one top-row, one bottom-row. ** Prince John is the one exception; Friar Tuck's Church has two Play a Card actions on different rows, but with Gain 2 Power on the top row; his Gain 3 Power action is in The Jail with only one Play a Card action, though with both on the bottom row. * Only one location has more than one Play a Card action. ** Mother Gothel and Scar are exceptions; both have two locations with two Play a Card actions. * Each Realm has two Fate actions in different locations, one top-row, one bottom-row. * Each Realm has two Discard Cards actions in different locations, one top-row, one bottom-row. * If a Realm has a Vanquish action, there is only one, and it is bottom-row. * Every location has at least one Play a Card action. ** Ursula is the one exception; The Palace does not have a Play a Card action. * Realms tend not to have a Play a Card action on the bottom row of every location. Exceptions tend to have good reason: for example, Evil Queen needs to be able to play Take a Bite. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Locations